1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a skate, and more particularly to a skate with an adjustable sole plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional skates have rollers or blades to increase the speed and versatility of the skates. The conventional skate has a boot, a sole plate mounted on the boot and a roller or blade assembly mounted on the sole plate. Most types of skates are a fixed length and width and cannot be adjusted to the sizes of different people's feet, so children need to obtain new skates as their feet grow. The fixed length also necessitates the production of many different sizes. Consequently, the quantity of skates in any given production run is limited. To solve such problems, skates with adjustable sole plates exist. However, the elements of such adjustable sole plates of skates are complex and hard to use. Furthermore, such adjustable sole plates often injure people's fingers.
The present invention provides a skate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.